The Story of Gods
by MilkSoda
Summary: When the world was first created, there were many gods who walked among men. Taiyou, the God of the Sun and Fortune, was the one ruled among all the other gods. He was the one who created the Written Work, a tome containing all the laws and the other gods enforced these rules. (Based on an idea that I have. Will contain: Kyouten, Taiten, TakuRan in the future chapters.)


Gods AU.

This is my first time writing for the Inazuma Eleven fandom.

Based on this idea of mine. I may or may not continue this fanfic.

* * *

><p>A very long time ago, when the world was young and the gods walked among men, there were three hierarchies of deities. The centre of the highest hierarchy was the god known as Taiyou, the God of the Sun and Fortune. Taiyou was not only powerful but also very wise. Because of his vast knowledge, he created the first Written Work, a scripture that contained the early laws. When it was finished, he called on his most faithful devotee and presented it to them. The follower, overjoyed with this blessing, immediately proclaimed to the people how Taiyou had given it to him and what was contained inside. After the devotee had read from the Written Work, a great crowd had already gathered around them and many of them were already giving thanks and praying to Taiyou.<p>

Years after the devotee was no longer alive, a statue of the follower stood at the bottom of the mountain where the Written Work was given to them. After his death, the converted followers mourned for them and once they were buried, followers immediately began their work on the statue. Once it was finished, a sunbeam shone down on the statue; Taiyou had seen what the followers had done and with this sign, he gave his blessing to the people and the land.

Seeing that their god was pleased with what they did, the followers began to construct a temple for Taiyou. When the temple was finished, some of the people who followed the devotees had already constructed a city.

This city flourished with the peoples care and Taiyou's guidance and protection. Soon, many other gods began to reveal themselves to the humans, eventually earning their share of followers. Some of their devotees lived in the cities of other gods and others worshiped more than one god.

It was a simple time and there were no wars and no discrimination. To discriminate one because of their race, their gender, their beliefs, or because of which god they followed was against the Written Work. Man, at that time, found that rule to be easy to live by.

* * *

><p>Many years later<p>

* * *

><p>Far below the clouds, just a little past the forest, was the city of Sol Lucet. Everyone who lived there was currently busy making preparations for the upcoming Festival of the Sun, a once a year celebration where they gave thanks to Taiyou, for his protection, and for the Written Work.<p>

Travellers from other parts of the world came to visit, some of them even came from as far as the city of Memoria, just to celebrate the occasion. Along with fantastic stories of their adventures, they brought with them offerings for Taiyou.

Merchants set up their stalls along the sides of the roads, arranging their wares to catch eyes. Vivid urns with precious gems inlaid, heavy tomes bound in leather, vibrant robes made of expensive materials, seeds of vegetables, fruits, and flowers in pouches, fragrant incense and perfumes were sold alongside each other and next to them were sunflowers, Taiyou's favourite offerings, and lilacs, hyacinth, and the occasional forget-me-not.

The sea of people slowly created a passage, allowing the priests of the temple to pass through and bless the stalls that had been set up. The head priest, clad in a white robe with gold trimmings, walked ahead of the small group, chanting a prayer on every stall that he went, asking Taiyou to make the merchants prosperous during the festival.

After each prayer, the merchants would step forward and hand over gifts to the priests following behind. This was repeated throughout the entire city until the sun went down. Once night had fallen, the priests would go back to the monastery near the temple and continue the next morning.

* * *

><p>Taiyou strolled through his city, taking in everything. In the middle of the city was a large fountain, the source of freshwater for the people. Surrounding the fountain were several women and children and a handful of weary travellers with their steeds or mules.<p>

Taiyou approached one child and asked if he could have some water. The little boy smiled and nodded, quickly going to his mother, who took one look at Taiyou, smiled, and got a small wooden cup. She filled it with water from the fountain and handed it to her son. The little boy went over to Taiyou and handed it to him.

"Be careful," he said. "Don't spill it. Aki says to not spill any." He grinned, proud of the fact that he was able to share what he knew with this stranger.

"You call your mother by her first name?" Taiyou asked before he took a sip of water.

The boy laughed. It sounded light and innocent, making Taiyou want to hear that sound again.

"What's so funny?" Taiyou felt himself start to grin.

_'He's like a fresh breath of air._' He thought, watching the boy smile back cheekily.

"Aki's not my mom."

"Oh?" He asked, giving the cup back to the boy.

"She's just a friend of the family that takes care of me." The boy replied, taking the cup from him with both hands. He broke eye contact with Taiyou and turned his attention to the wooden cup. He looked it over and treated it with great care.

"What's wrong, little one?" Taiyou asked as ruffled the boy's hair. "Did I break it?"

The boy laughed, shaking his head.

"Tenma, it's time to go," Aki stood up, carrying a bucket of water with her. "Please help me with the other one." She said, gesturing to the bucket next to her.

"Okay!" Tenma walked to over to Aki and dropped the cup in the bucket, water splashing out of it.

"Be careful," She said gently. "It's heavy."

"I know. I can do this, Aki." Tenma said enthusiastically, showing off to the stranger that he could carry it by himself. He made a show of picking it up, grunting a bit because of the weight. He walked two steps, footsteps swaying.

"Do you need any help?" Taiyou asked, stepping forward, wanting to help Tenma.

"No, no. I got this." Tenma shook his head, determined to do this without anyone's help.

Before Taiyou could say anything else, Aki looked at him. Taiyou understood and watched Tenma, making sure that he didn't trip.

Tenma walked a few more steps toward Aki. He stopped and put the bucket down, beaming at Taiyou.

"See? I told you I can do it."

Taiyou returned the smile and nodded. "Yes. You're a very big boy, Tenma."

Tenma glowed when Taiyou had praised him. When he heard those words, Tenma instantly felt lighter and he felt as if he could carry this bucket home without stopping.

"Well, I believe we must be going. I have to start cooking soon," Aki gave a small bow, which Taiyou returned. "Come, Tenma."

Tenma bowed and Taiyou returned that as well.

"Farewell, Tenma."

* * *

><p>I'm currently looking for a beta reader. If you're interested please take a look at my profile and send me a message if you want to try. Thank you so much for reading and for your feedback.<p> 


End file.
